The Gordon Research Conferences bring together the most active researchers in a given area of research for the purpose of in-depth discussion, including the exchange of new and unpublished ideas and technology, that will strengthen research efforts in the field. The 1989 Conference on Hormone Action represents the 19th conference in the series. The conference will continue its recent focus on emerging and rapidly growing areas in molecular and cellular endocrinology. For example, the Sunday night speaker, and speakers in subsequent sessions will describe the actions of zinc finger proteins in controlling early development in organisms from Drosophila to vertebrates. A related session will deal with growth factors and transformation. The sessions on the control of gene expression by hormones will focus on steroid hormones as general models for transcription regulatory proteins, and on the emerging areas of negative control of eukaryotic gene expression and post-transcriptional control mechanisms. Sessions on signal transduction mechanism will center on protein kinases and calcium homeostasis. This conference rings together an unusually diverse group of individuals ranging from basic scientists studying molecular mechanisms of hormone regulation, to physiologists and physician scientists interested in the integrative actions of hormones and their application to human disease. The limited attendance policy coupled with highly successful poster sessions, in which both younger scientists and senior investigators present their unpublished work, fosters the exchange of ideas. The Gordon Conference Foundation generously supports these conferences, but cannot provide sufficient funds to cover most major expenses of speakers and session chairs. Solicitation of private funds is not permitted. Therefore sources of support such as the National Institutes of Health are critical to the continuing success of the conference. Support received from the National Institutes of Health will be used primarily to provide support for younger investigators, and foreign scientists.